Control stick assemblies are used to generate electrical input signals for model aircraft radio control, computer display courser control, wheel chair controls, etc. There are basically two different types of control stick assemblies, each having a distinct mode of operation. In one type, a spring actuated mechanism is incorporated in the assembly which tends to return the control stick to some neutral or select position automatically when the stick is not acted upon by an external force. In the other type, the spring return mechanism is omitted so that the stick remains wherever placed after the external force is removed.
For some applications one type of device may be preferred over the other type. However, in many applications, an automatic return control stick would be preferred at times and a free-floating control stick would be preferred at other times. For example, the mode of operation for control stick assemblies which are used as an input control device for computer programs generally depend on the software that is used, wherein some software requires an automatic return mode and other software requires a free-floating mode.